


It was about time

by LadyIantoJones



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Juliette isn't human folks, M/M, no series spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIantoJones/pseuds/LadyIantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had waited 600 years. She wasn't waiting anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was about time

**Author's Note:**

> ....I should be working on my kink meme fics.  
> ....I should be working on my Gabriel Big Bang, since I still have 12,000 words to go.  
> ....I should be working on my Black Jewels Big Bang fic, since I haven't even started.
> 
> Instead? You get short Grimm fic. The shortest I've ever written. What happened muse?! Hope you all enjoy anyway. It's unbetaed, unedited, and all that jazz.
> 
> As to the warnings: There is mentions of people being skinned alive and set fire to. There is nothing graphic described, but I am aware people do not like reading that. Here's your warning folks.

She smiled as she looked out of the bedroom window, down to where her Grimm had their Blutbad pressed against a tree and was intent on kissing the life out of him. She couldn't blame him. They had been waiting a long time for Monroe, after all. Almost 600 years.

  
Oh Nick had no remembrance of their past lives and she doubted very much that Monroe had any inkling. She always seemed to be the only one who remembered their life together, one that was cut too short due to the Brothers' Grimm and their stories.

  
She would never forget that day, the day she lost them both. Nearby peasants, instead of minding their own business, had gotten it in their heads that she and Monroe (whose name had been Matthew then) had bewitched Nick, their human lover (whose name had never changed, surprisingly enough). They had come in the night, when she was at her weakest and Monroe, his strongest. Night was a blutbaden's friend after all. The peasants knew how to deal with a blutbaden though.

  
She and Monroe had tried, and failed to stop the peasants from taking Nick from them. As Nick had screamed in the night, trying in vain to convince the peasants he wasn't bewitched, the peasants had tied her and Monroe up.

  
She had cried, shrieking her own protests into the night when the peasants had gone after Monroe first, tying him to a wooden pole. She and Nick had been helpless to protect him and had watched in horror and despair as the peasants skinned Monroe alive. His screams echoing into the night. She had been next, shoved on top of his corpse and tied to the wooden pole. As the sun began to lighten the sky, the peasants gathered with torches and tossed wood and burnables around her and Monroe's body.

  
She had turned to meet Nick's eyes, the man still trying to rescue them to no avail. Even he couldn't escape the blacksmith. She had smiled wanly, keeping her eyes locked with Nick's as she pulled what power she could from the sunlight.

  
As the peasants lit the wood on fire, she released her power.

  
Against all odds and against death, she had tied Nick's and Monroe's souls to hers and to each other. Throughout all eternity, they would no longer be seperated. It had taken her and Nick nearly five lifetimes to find Monroe but they finally had.

  
She had nearly cried in joy and relief when she had met Nick in this life. Even without being awakened, she could tell he was a Grimm. He was strong enough, feared enough that no one would dare come after the three of them again.

  
And then, two months ago, Nick had come home smelling of a Blutbaden...smelling of _their_ Blutbad and she rejoiced internally. They were being pulled back together. She had Nick and soon, soon they would have Monroe.

  
Which led her to now. Watching her two men unite in the safety of their yard, the stars and nearly full moon the only witnesses beside her.

  
She knew that in the morning she'd have Nick confessing to her about the kiss, rambling about how he still loved her but also loved Monroe.

  
Quite frankly though, she was tired of waiting. She had waited nearly 600 years for Monroe to return to them. Now that he was back? She wasn't going to wait anymore.

  
Not even bothering to grab her robe, Juliette made her way downstairs. She had a Grimm and a Blutbad to badger into bed.

  
It was about time.

**Author's Note:**

> ....there may be a sequel a few months from now. That's a big if folks.


End file.
